Natou
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Wofalls: Population 68, mixed human and other civilized races. The thorp is built around the statue of a demonic god. It is governed by the local priest, a female human named Ellen. #Alithlon: Population 1600, mostly elf, some other civilized races. The town is defended by a series of arcane wards. It is governed by a council of elders, whose weekly meetings often turn into drunken brawls. #Theusaba: Population 76, mostly goblin, some other monstrous races. The thorp is built around the statue of a phoenix. It has no local government. #Babrycg: Population 33, mixed human and kobold. The thorp is built around the statue of a female elf archer. It is governed by the local priest, a male human named Ithulf. There is a single tavern, The Warrior and Spear. #Seton: Population 1500, mixed human and dwarf and gnome. The town sits upon an island in the middle of a large lake. It is governed by a consortium of guildmasters, who are secretly backed by a djinni named Ar'ud. #Pecot: Population 4900, mostly human, some other civilized races. The town is defended by a few magical constructs and wards. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the Circle of Seven. #Otswich: Population 10300, mixed human and hobgoblin. The city sits upon the banks of a river, spanned by many bridges. It is ruled by a tyrant, the human lady Cily, though a consortium of wealthy merchants has significant influence and power. #Thafgridalr: Population 3600, mixed dwarf and other civilized races. Most of the buildings are constructed from massive stone blocks. It is governed by a court of aristocrats, whose bizarre laws and decrees are commonly ignored. #Vardrivik: Population 3900, primarily dwarf, some gnome. The town is defended by a strong stone wall and gatehouses. It is governed by the priests of the dominant temple. The Temple of the Empyrean Sky is a common destination for religious pilgrims. #Butero: Population 710, mixed troll and other monstrous races. A major road runs through the center of the village. It is ruled by a brutal boss, a troll named Alaric. Divindades Locais Anley, Trusted Titan of the Seventh Goblet, who appears as a sage holding a staff. Skenya, the Goddess of Betrayal and Death, having the form of a wispy lady with fins like a fish. The Only True Goddess, who visits in visions as a veiled old woman. Magden, the God of Disaster, who visits in visions as a warrior holding a scepter. Aaligail, the Goddess of the Hunt, seen in dreams as a mother with the tail of a scorpion. Sty, Mistress of Chaos, seen in dreams as a crone holding an olive branch. Saya, the Goddess of , having the form of a queen laughing uncontrollably. Aryiyah, the Goddess of Music, seen in dreams as a warrior-maiden holding a pickaxe. The Divided Goddess, who appears as a naked young woman. Larina, the Goddess of Murder, most often depicted as a pregnant woman with horns like a ram, holding a parasol. Benesek, the God of Battle and the Sapphire God, most often depicted as a old man holding an egg. Morgelia, the Goddess of Chaos and the Sky, visible to mortals only as a warrior-maiden holding a cat. Encontros